When you are gone
by Anakara
Summary: When Lina dies giving birth to their daughter, Xelloss is forced to raise their child alone. Remembering the past, during the happy times for the first few chapters, Xelloss learns later that there may be a way to bring Lina back.


Disclaimer: Slayers isn't mine, so don't have a cow.  
  
Caution/Notice: This is a l/x fic and is kinda sad in the overall scheme of things. The first chapter isn't too sad though.  
  
  
  
Xelloss sat quietly stroking his daughter's hair. The infant had fallen asleep in her father's arms after crying for about an hour. Welled up in tears, his daughter's slitted purple eyes had refused to close, giving him a sleepless night. Xelloss continued to stroke his daughter's bright red hair, but not with his usual cheery face. His eyes were open blankly as he stared off into space, remembering the past fondly of how he and his wife had gotten together.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Lina ran from camp, crying in hurt, emotional pain. Eventually she found a tree to sit next to, to cry out the rest of her tears. Xelloss watched from a tree above her as she cried more tears than he thought she possibly have. He looked again at Lina crying her heart out and came to a decision.  
  
"Hello Lina!" he said, making himself known.  
  
"Hello...Xelloss..." Lina said softly in between sniffles.  
  
"May I ask what's wrong?" Xelloss asked, knowing full well what was wrong, but trying to comfort Lina.  
  
"Gourry asked Sylphiel to marry him..." Lina said before breaking into sobs again.  
  
Xelloss sat down next to Lina and put his cape around her. Lina shrugged it off the first time, but not the second time. Xellos's arm around her was too much though.  
  
"Don't push it..." Lina said trying to act normally, shrugging off Xellos's arm, before breaking down again in tears.  
  
Xelloss retreated to just sitting next to her. After a while, Lina laid her head on Xellos's chest, wiping her tears on his shirt.  
  
"Shhh.... it's all right... shh..." Xelloss said soothingly while stroking her hair.  
  
Lina's tears soon ceased after a few minutes.  
  
"Thank you Xelloss..." Lina whispered looking up at him.  
  
"No problem!" Xelloss said with his usual chirpy voice.  
  
Lina nestled back on Xellos's chest while Xelloss began to hum a little tune while he continued to stroke her hair.  
  
"Xelloss, why did you, the trickster priest, comfort me? Why didn't you just feed off of my negative emotions?" Lina said quietly  
  
Xelloss stopped humming and met eyes with Lina.  
  
"You want to know why?"  
  
Lina nodded  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Lina nodded again.  
  
"It's because... I love you..." Xelloss strangled out, the word love being almost foreign to him.  
  
Lina opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Gourry calling from the edge of the forest.  
  
"Li-na! Li-na! Where are you?!"  
  
"Gourry, I'm here! I'm fine though, so don't worry, go back to camp!" Lina yelled from her place on Xellos's chest, while Xelloss was cracking up.  
  
"OK!!!!!" Gourry yelled back happily before returning to camp  
  
"Sometimes... I really DO think that someone gave him a jellyfish brain." Lina laughed quietly  
  
"I think you're right, Lina-chan, except that I think he has a jellyfish brain all the time!"  
  
Both of them broke into laughter, and after a few seconds, Lina smiled up at Xellos's face, breaking the laughter. Lina briefly studied his face, looking straight into his eyes and whispered  
  
"I love you too..." before reaching up and kissing him straight on the lips.  
  
Xelloss was a little bit shocked for a moment before he returned the kiss, and put his arms around her. After about a minute or so, Lina broke the kiss because she needed air. She glomped herself onto Xellos's chest again, except this time putting her arms around him.  
  
"I thought that you loved Filia.." Lina said after catching her breath  
  
Xelloss gagged.  
  
"Me? Love her?!!!!" "Ugghh... What a terrible thing to think! I'd probably be killed by her mace before I even got close to her!"  
  
Lina and Xelloss both laughed at this too, but not as much.  
  
Xelloss looked down at Lina's smiling face before he slightly raised of his hands and pulled the glove off. Slowly, he put his hand under Lina's chin before reaching down to kiss her. Lina slipped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Xelloss broke the kiss and looked questioningly at Lina who blushed furiously as she thought deeply for a moment before slowly nodding.  
  
Xelloss picked Lina up and teleported them both to his bedchambers at Wolfpack Island and carefully sat Lina on his bed, and continued to kiss her.  
  
  
  
  
  
=====================================================  
  
Well, that was chapter one, it wasn't too sad though. Later chapters should be more of a drama kind of thing, so don't worry all you drama fans. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (i think that's enough exclamation marks now, i think that you get the point…)  
  
At any rate, review!!!!!!!! Thanks! (Also thanks to the awesome people who  
  
reviewed my fics!!!!!)  
  
p.s. please don't kill me because the fic is fairly short so far!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~Anakara 


End file.
